(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which is suitable for printing out, for example, a musical score in making a musical composition, or in exercising a performance.
(b) Description of the prior art
In the conventional printing apparatus of the above-mentioned type, there has been the inconvenience that, when a once-suspended printing operation is resumed, the printing is started at a position contiguous to the position at which the printing has been suspended, so that no satisfactory print is obtained at the junction of prints.